


Just A Kid

by edgeofthegalaxy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt Natasha Romanov, Hurt/Comfort, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Protective Avengers, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgeofthegalaxy/pseuds/edgeofthegalaxy
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: I have this fic idea where Nat gets really hurt and the OG Avengers are in her hospital room and while she's lying in the bed, they begin to realize how small and truly young she is.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Avengers Team
Comments: 5
Kudos: 138





	Just A Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Here's a quick fill I did for a prompt I got sent on Tumblr. Sorry for any mistakes!

It’s Clint screaming her name that alerts the team something has gone terribly wrong. It’s a sharp contrast from their mood just a moment ago, where they were taking turns cracking jokes and making up insults about the group and people they were fighting. It was supposed to be an easy and quick mission- get in, disarm and detain the members of the group, secure the alien tech, and hand everything over to SHIELD. This underground new group was full of amateurs, people looking for a new get rich quick scheme. No one was supposed to get hurt.

But here they are- Clint screaming her name first, and then screaming for help through the comms. He’s saying something about an explosion, Natasha being down, a puddle of blood. He’s yelling for someone to call for extraction, _now._

Tony gets to her first- being the one with the most amour and easiest to move around. A quiet whisper of cruses from his side can be heard.

“Natasha? Can you hear me?” He kneels down over her, lighting tapping her on the check. Her eyebrows wrinkle, and she lets out a tiny groan of pain, but otherwise doesn’t respond. “Hey Bruce, you need you down here. Natasha, well. It’s not good. Her leg…I can see the bone...”

Bruce assures he is already on his way from where he was waiting, and Tony continues trying to wake Natasha. Clint reaches them and joins Tony’s side, also calling out to Nat.

“Sh’t ‘p” Natasha mumbles, scrunching up her face at his voice. “Louud.” Clint mumbles out an apology to her, promising to keep his voice lower before asking if she could open her eyes for them. She doesn’t like that very much, as evidenced by a slurred and broken _fuck you_.

Natasha tries to take a breath but it catches, and she lets out a high pitches whine at the pain in her chest. Her eyes pop open with the pain, pupils blown and eyes unable to focus on either of her team members.

“Concussion pretty likely, I’d say.” Bruce appears next to them, dropping down on the other side of Natasha. He saves the _not that kind of doctor_ comments. “Compound fracture on her left leg, we’ll need to make some kind of a splint or something to get her out of here.”

Natasha tries and fails at another breath. Bruce frowns, and unzips her jumpsuit down her torso. “She might have broken a rib or something also, from all bruising. Has anyone been in contact with SHIELD yet?”

Steve’s comms come to life. “I sent an SOS, yeah. They’re on their way. Y’all stay with her, me and Thor have this under control. They’ll be here in a minute or two.” He grunts as he enters another fight.

Nat squirms under them, back arching up as she makes a gurgling sound. Before Bruce can turn her head, Natasha gags, blood flowing out of her mouth, down the sides of her face and her chest. She panics, and tries to push herself up.

“No, Nat, Stop. Don’t move.” She doesn’t have the strength to fight against Clint’s hands as he lightly pushes her back down by her shoulder.

“Leg.” She cries and tries to look down to where the pain is originating, but Tony cups his hand under her chin, not allowing her to see the gruesome sight.

“Just hold on, Nat. They’re almost here.”

* * *

Three hours. They had been in the hospital waiting room for three hours, no one willing to leave while the doctors frantically worked on the youngest Avenger. Bruce had been right in his initial diagnosis- compound fractures, a major concussion, two broken ribs. It also turns out that one of the broken ribs had pierced her lung.

Every member on the team had been on edge since they arrived at the hospital. Steve had resorted to quietly pacing the length of the waiting room, while Tony anxiously shook his leg in his seat. Clint fiddled with his arrows, twisting the heads running his fingers over the material methodically, cleaning each one over and over again in an attempt to not overthink and worry any more than he already was about his red headed partner. Thor had basically ransacked the hospital’s cafeteria, and was currently stress eating his way through his fifth hamburger. Bruce had been the calmest of them all, sitting still in his chair as he measured and counted his breathing.

“Natasha Romanoff?” A nurse holding a clipboard calls, stepping into the waiting room. Her eyes widening slightly as all five men jump up upon seeing her. She doesn’t question them, instead just nods her head, smiles politely, and leads them to Natasha’s room.

The men were taken back at the sight they were greeted with. Natasha had been propped up against the back of the slightly inclined hospital bed, and changed into a hospital gown that she was practically swimming in. There was in IV line inserted into her elbow, and an oxygen tube resting under her nose. Another tube was also coming out of the collar of her gown, one side inserted into her lungs through her ribs and the other hooked up to a ventilator next to her bed.

“Jesus Christ.” Someone mumbles under their breath as they file into the room and gather around her bed where she is still resting.

Clint sighs. “I should have covered her better, been more vigilant. Should have known that dude was carrying some kind of bomb.”

“You couldn’t have known, Clint. It’s not your fault.” Steve says. Clint doesn’t respond, only takes a step closer to her and brushes some stray hairs off her forehead as he smiles down sadly at her.

It hurts all of them to see her like this. Natasha was known for being strong, being competent and able to handle whatever was thrown her way. They had seen her single handedly take down ten plus men with just her hands, had even had their own asses laid on to floor by her in the training gym.

But now, seeing her like this, it was impossible to deny. Natasha was just a kid. A kid who had her childhood stolen and was a deadly, trained assassin by the age of twelve. But a kid nonetheless. One who didn’t deserve to see the things she had seen, or to suffer in all the ways she needlessly had.

Natasha would knock them out if she ever heard them admit to it, but even before this, there was an unspoken understanding between the five men currently surrounding her to look out for Nat. She had no superhuman powers, no flying suits of bulletproof amour, no fancy weapons allowing her to keep a far distance. Whether Nat wanted the extra protection or not, she was going to get it any time they were out in the field. She was a little sister to them all, the girl any one of them would give their life for without a second thought.

Her injuries had been too close of a call this time. No one needed to say it out loud, a silent agreement between the team of Avengers.

This was never going to happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Let you know what you think and review a kudos or review. 
> 
> You can always find me or come say hi on my tumblr @Natasha-romanoff-deserved-better.tumblr.com


End file.
